


7 Days of Writing #2: Moon

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Selkie Lance (Voltron), Smut, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: “They’re gonna hear,” Lance said, Shiro’s hand cradling his throat, the cool tips of his prosthetic fingers pressed into his skin. It wasn’t a complaint he was voicing, just a simple fact, the crown of his head pushed back into Shiro’s upper chest and every breath escaping verging on a pant.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fic Collection [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	7 Days of Writing #2: Moon

“They’re gonna _hear_ ,” Lance said, Shiro’s hand cradling his throat, the cool tips of his prosthetic fingers pressed into his skin. It wasn’t a complaint he was voicing, just a simple fact, the crown of his head pushed back into Shiro’s upper chest and every breath escaping verging on a pant. Shiro had yet to start fucking him in earnest, which was the only reason Lance still had brains enough to articulate his thoughts; and Shiro tapped his prosthetic fingers against Lance’s throat again, his voice ragged and raw.

“Do you really think I care?”

“At this point? Definitely not.” Lance wanted to curl forward, show off the serpentine curve of his spine but he was trapped in place both by Shiro’s hand and his cock, pinning his belly to the mattress. His scent was overwhelming Lance, musk and sweat and savage ferocity, he’d blooded a kill and that primal need had translated into this action here, now, claiming his mate under what little light of the full moon made it past the bedroom curtain.

God.

Lance was going to get destroyed, and he couldn’t wait for it. He tightened on Shiro, his husband’s cock buried deep, the pulsing, growing knot throbbing in time with his heartbeat. “Fuck,” Lance whispered, eyes going to half-mast.

He could hear now, as they hung frozen in the moment, the sound of rhythmic movement from behind the closed door. The moon was in Keith’s blood tonight too, of course it was, and he could hear every bit of the action as James let out a small hitching noise and Keith soothed it away with soft kisses. They were fucking on _his_ couch again, and Lance thought angrily that they had better remember to have put down a towel this time.

Shiro’s entire body pressed him down, weight comfortable and familiar, and Lance groaned, tried to get a hand between himself and the mattress but Shiro’s hands were quicker. The one that had been on his throat caught his hand, pulled it away from between his legs and curled his fingers with it. “Ah ah ah,” Shiro’s amusement was palpable. “Without hands, this time.”

“Gonna make me come with just your cock?” Lance asked, hanging forward now without Shiro’s hand to keep his head pulled back. “How many times you think I jacked off waiting for you to tire of running around like a mad wolf, scaring all the food away?” Twice, but who was counting.

“Not sorry,” Shiro said, his hips doing something complicated and Lance hissed, bucked into the bed underneath him and felt the growing knot surge, dragging against his prostate like it was meant to be there. Shiro tilted forward, nipped at the back of Lance’s neck and stroked him once as Lance shuddered encouragingly, trying to choke off his own sob but not really managing it.

James’s voice rose from the living room to match his, distant and overwhelmed, “fuck, _fuck_ Keith, _fuck_ don’t _stop_ -” and Lance wanted to laugh wildly but couldn’t catch the thread of his thoughts now as Shiro began fucking into him in earnest.

Full moons _really_ needed to come around more often.


End file.
